


Lovers fall

by SCP_682



Category: Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Angst!, M/M, Wrote this on google docs, break up fic, enjoy, highschool sweethearts, my gc talking angst got me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_682/pseuds/SCP_682
Summary: Darnell wants to leave to go to his dream college, Pico can't stand the idea of living without him.
Relationships: Darnell/Pico (Pico's School)
Kudos: 12





	Lovers fall

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl seeing the ship tag pop up took me by surprise but. Hi besties!

“So,” Darnell looked down at Pico, smiling sadly at the redhead. “This is it, huh?”

“It doesn’t have to be, just don’t go to school! Stay with me…” Pico held one of Darnell’s hands gently, almost too afraid to hurt the other. 

“Oh Pico, I want nothing more than to stay here with you but...my dream school is out there and I want to go while they’re still interested in me.” Darnell used his free hand to softly rub Pico’s cheek. 

Oh he hated to see Pico cry. 

“I wish I could go with you…”

“Your dreams are here.”

“They aren’t mine if they don’t have you in them!” 

“Pico…” Darnelll sighed softly. “You’ll be okay...I promise, you’ll live another day even if I’m not here to watch it happen.”

Pico looked up at him, almost seeming to cry more at Darnell’s words. The two looked at each other for what felt like years before Pico finally pulled the other into a desperate hug. Darnell held onto Pico as he cried his heart out, grasping onto handfuls of Darnell’s shirt, a fabric Pico knew he’d miss laying on and wearing now and then.

“I love you so much, Pico...no distance between us will ever change that…” Darnell cooed sadly as he pet the other. 

“I-I love you…” Pico responded back weakly. 

Darnell pressed a kiss to the others' hair after a moment, slowly breaking their hug, which left Pico looking at him with red and puffy eyes. Darnell frowned as he gently pressed a kiss to one of Pico’s cheeks, the feeling stayed on Pico’s face for longer than he would have liked. 

“I’ll always love you…” Darnell whispered to the redhead. 

“S-same here…”


End file.
